The Story Of The Shadowed Rose
by CrystalBlack154
Summary: One Girl, left to her own devices, her own mind. She is bullied and pushed aside by her own family. And she likes it that way. But she has her reasons... Rated T for language.


This is the story of Crystal DarkShadow, a.k.a The Black Rose. (See what I did there. ;p)

Crystal was not a quiet girl, she loved to read and listen to music, yes, metal music. She didn't care what anyone thought of her, well, that's what she made everyone believe. On the inside, all she wanted to do every day was curl up in a dark corner with her MP3 on full volume, crying. Before you look down on Crystal, hear her story.

Crystal's POV

"Mom! I'm going to go to my friends' house!" I shout, putting my iPod and my headphones in my pocket. "Ok sweetheart, just be back before dark!" replies my stupid mother, Victoria.

My mother always lets me go wherever I want as long as I was 'Home by dark'. God, I hated her. I quickly run out of my room and down the stairs, only to be stopped by my other stupid relative, my older sister, Carmen.

"Where are you going, dork?" she asks in her snobby tone she always uses. "None of your business, Carmen." I snap at her, angrily.

See, I'm one of those 'Emo' kids. I wear black most of the time, like metal music, shop at Hot Topic, and all that crap. "Actually, I think you just want to go cry in the fucking corner and slit your wrists again, don't you?" she teases and push past her and walk out the front door, slamming it angrily behind me.

I walk down the street, my ear buds jammed into my ears and Falling In Reverse blasting at full volume. "Don't let me fall, just let me know..." I sung quietly to myself. Suddenly I smash into someone and fall to the ground. "Watch where you're go-." I shout then look up at the person, who happens to be a really cute boy, cutting my shout off.

"Oh! Sorry!" says the boy as I stared in silence. "I…Um, that's ok…" I hear myself say. The boy had soft brown hair, about 5.7, bright blue eyes, and a white hoody with black jeans. "Yeah, ok. Sorry about smashing into you though, I should have been watching where I was going." Repeats the boy as he helps me to my feet. I just nod, still staring as he chuckles and waves his hand in front of my face at my blank stare. "Yo, you ok? Did you hit your head to?" he asks and I blush slightly.

"No! I'm fine!" I snap, looking around for my iPod. "Looking for this?" asks the boy as he holds the said device. I snatch it out of his hands as my frown turns to a deep scowl. "Whoa, just trying to help out. In any case, I got to go, see ya." He says as he turns to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" I ask him, grabbing his arm to stop him. He jerks his arm out of my grip and smiles, "You can call me Jeff. My name is Jeffery Woods." He said and walks away quickly as I blink at the name. 'Jeffery Woods? Why does that name sound so familiar?' I ask myself as I say, "mine's Crystal, Crystal DarkShadow."

Jeff walks away without another word. I bite my lip and put my ear buds back in, pressing play on my screen. The song had changed to 'Wretched and Divine' by Black Veil Brides. I shrug and continue my walk to the entrance to the forest. "I am the chosen, wretched and divine..." I sing quietly to myself as I reach the first tree.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched so I froze, then shrugged it off, and continuing to walk, singing quietly as the song suddenly changes to 'InSaNiTy' by an unknown artist. I stop walking and look at my iPod strangely, "The fuck?" I ask aloud. "Insanity, like floating on air…" I sing as I smile mentally. I love that song because it reminded me of the Creepy Pastas. 'Wait! That's why that name sounded familiar….' I think silently to myself, mentally face-palming myself again. 'Stop being an idiot.' I scold myself. "Great. Now I know I'm going nuts." I say aloud again, looking at the sky, which had gotten pink.

I sigh, knowing I would have to head back home. Something green flashed across the screen of my iPod, making it glitch. I shake it and it goes back to normal, "whatever, I'm not being haunted by the Pastas. I'm just being paranoid…" I mutter before turning around and starting to walk back through the forest in the direction of my house.

Suddenly I stop, hearing rustling in a bush behind me. "W..Wait, Please h...help me." whimpers a little girl's voice. I blink before turning around to face the girl. "Please." she whimpers again, blood running down her forehead. 'Sally.' I thought blandly. "Hello Sally. What do you need help with?" I ask her softly, knowing what she could do didn't freak me out. "I lost my daddy and my teddy bear." she replies.

That was when I froze up a bit, "you lost your daddy?" I ask, she nods. "Actually sally, I need to get going home." I tell her gently, beginning to freak out. She gives me some really big puppy-dog eyes and I frown. "But why?" she whines, making my frown even deeper.

"Because if I don't, I will be in big trouble. I might be able to come back tomorrow, ok?" I ask the psycho-killer of a little girl. I watch as she nods reluctantly, "Ok, I'll be here." she says as I nod and start to walk back to the edge of the forest. "See you tomorrow!" she calls after me as I walk.

As soon as I'm out of her sight, I start running. 'No, no, no, nonononono. Pastas aren't real. That was an illusion.' I chant mentally as I run. I keep running until I reach my front door. I bust through just as my mom, dad, and sister sit down at the dinner table. "Crystal DarkShadow! I thought I told you to be home by sun-down!" exclaims my mother, giving me a glare. "I don't care!" I say as I rush past them and starting to run up the stairs. "Crystal Sapphire DarkShadow!" Yells my dad, Bryce. 'Crap.' I think, hearing my full name. "I'm not hungry dad!" I yell as I rush upstairs again, into my room and slamming the door, and locking it.

I flop down onto my bed, taking my headphones and my laptop out. I tap my finger impatiently on the top of my desk, waiting for my computer to load. As soon as my internet comes up, I search up 'Creepy Pasta Wiki', I just wait and wait until finally, the page loads. To my horror, a well known phrase flashed across the screen, "You shouldn't have done that."

I immediately back away from my computer, my eyes wide in terror. "No. Stay away from me BEN." I say out loud, knowing BEN DROWNED was in my computer. "You shouldn't have done that." flashed on the screen again before CleverBot came up with, 'Hello, Crystal.'

I just scowl and cross my arms, "No, I don't want to talk to you. You aren't real." I respond out loud. Now I was really freaking out. 'This isn't possible. I don't even have the haunted Majora's Mask game, this shouldn't be happening. I don't even own a Nintendo 64 gaming system!' I scream to myself mentally, not moving from my bed, and staring at my computer. CleverBot responded 'You have no choice.'

I scowl at my laptop. "If you want to talk to me, and if you are real, come out of there." I say to my computer. My computer screen glitches before a picture of BEN came onto it. "You shouldn't have said that." came a garbled but low voice out of my computer speakers. The said gaming elf slowly crawled out of my computer screen, trying to look terrifying but getting his foot stuck. "Oh, Come on! Your stupid computer is being stupid!" exclaims BEN as he pulls his foot out and tumbles to the floor.

I start laughing like crazy, "Hahahahahaha!" I laugh out, my fear forgotten. BEN quickly stood up and glared at me, "Not funny!" he says grumpily, making me laugh harder. "Oh. My. Gods. I can't believe you got stuck! You are supposed to be some super scary ghost, with a haunted game! This is awesome!" I manage to say after I stop laughing. BEN just continues to glare, "How are you not scared?" he asks, raising his blonde eyebrow. "Because I love the Pastas. I know y'all are killers, but I don't give a shit." I say, making the short gamer look at me with disbelief.

"Cool. Now you got to come with me." he responds suddenly. "What?" I ask, my voice raising an octave. "Yeah. Slender wants to talk to you." he says nonchalantly. I blink rapidly, my body freezing and freaking out. "W...Wait...w...why?" I ask, cursing myself for sounding scared. BEN chuckles slightly, smirking at my fear. "Because he asked me to come get you. That's why." he responds. I start to shiver slightly, "What the hell could he want me for?" I ask, my voice once again sounding firm, and I was thinking about the moment in the woods with Sally.

BEN just frowns slightly and jerks foreword, grabbing my arm. I try to jerk back from his grip but fail miserably as he jerks me to a standing position. "He didn't tell me why. He just said 'go get her.'" he says as he pulls me closer to my laptop. 'Nononononononononono.' I chant loudly in my mind, closing my eyes as he pulls me into his world of numbers and pixels.

I hear him chuckle as he pulls me through, I could feel my fangs and wings coming into reality. 'Damn it. NO!' I scream mentally, clamping my mouth shut, and willing my wings to stay invisible. I flinch as I see the bright flash of light through my closed eyes, landing on my feet in what I assumed was Slender Mansion.

"Yo, you can open your eyes now." Says a rough -but somewhat familiar- voice. I sigh in defeat and open my eyes, and then I instantly want to close them again. In the room I was in, there were all the most well known Pastas: BEN DROWNED, Jeff The Killer, Jane The Killer, Masky and Hoody, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Sally (Who was staring at me with a slight smile), Ticci Toby, and of course Slenderman.

Slenderman was also staring at me and was obviously about to say something but Jeff stepped forward. "You?" he asks and I scowl at him, trying not to open my mouth, lest my fangs show. By now, I knew my eyes were glowing a bright red. I just nod and cross my arms over my chest. Slender pushed Jeff back with one of his tentacles. "Jeffery, not now." He 'says' to Jeff, who scowls deeply but nods. I just glare directly at Slenderman, no fear in my posture or my eyes.

Slender turns back to me and just sighs, "You don't have to hide. I know most things about you." He says to me. I just snarl at him, showing my fangs and I finally let my wings appear, drawing a few smirks from LJ and EJ, and a gasp from Masky and Hoody. Toby seems to tense a little as I stand up straighter, my full height showing. "Hello Slenderman." I say blandly, my voice hissing a little on the 'S' in his name. He nods at me, his 'face' wrinkling, showing he was either smiling or frowning. "What do you want?" I snap at him, making my twin daggers appear in my hands. That made all the proxies in the room tense, and I smirk slightly.

Slender just shakes his head, "Calm yourself, I just merely wanted to see if you were really as powerful as my brothers said you were." He responded and I flinched at the mention of his brothers, Trenderman, Offenderman, and Splendorman. I roll my eyes and make my daggers vanish. "I have no wish for any fights and/or duels. I don't want any part of this psycho-house. Unlike everyone here, I actually have some sanity!" I snarl, my eyes turning deep blood red as my voice rises from anger and frustration. Jeff chuckles, "Oh really?" he asks sarcastically, rolling his lidless eyes. I just growl in response, cursing myself for acting like an insane animal.

Slender sighs and turns his head to look at Masky and Hoody, giving some sort of invisible signal. They both nod and disappear into thin air, making me glare at Slenderman. "Where did you send them?!" I snap, my voice filled with dark power and anger, my eyes most likely glowing the color of molten gold.

Even the mighty Jeff The Killer flinched, and my eyes added with my voice made Sally start silently crying. I scowl at the crying girl, making her full-on sob. EJ scowled deeply at me as I growl when he goes to take Sally back up to her room. I just give a dry laugh, my voice coarse and rough as a demons'.


End file.
